fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Władca Czyścicieli
Chris: Ostatnio w Fantasy Totalnej Porażki: Zawodnicy zostali wysłani do Shetsweet i Haberii, gdzie ich misją było przez dwa dni zająć się tymi miastami tak, jak przystało na prawdziwych władców. Brigette jako królowa Haberii spisywała się znakomicie. Ludzie miasta pokochali ją jako władczynię i są jej wdzięczni za sprawiedliwe rządy. Duncan natomiast rozpoczął terror Shetsweet, które ogarnięte strachem i rozpaczą zaczynało upadać. Ostatecznie Izzy zaatakowała Wojowników i zmieniła ich miast w stertę ruin. Duncan naiwnie słuchał rad swojej drużyny, po czym został wyrzucony z programu. Obecnie pozostało w Artemize jedenastu uczestników, którzy wciąż mają szansę na wygranie miliona dolarów: Brigette, Cody, Elion, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Katie, Martinez, Nellie, Peter i Trent. Czas na małe zmiany! Czy poradzą sobie w nowej sytuacji? Które z nich zostanie zwycięzcą? Odpowiedzi na te wszystkie pytania pojawią się z upływem czasu. Oglądajcie nas w Fantasy....Totalnej....PORAŻKI! (Wstęp) <Łotrzykowie właśnie odchodzili z Haberii. NPC najbardziej żałowali, że Brigette musi odejść.> Brigette: Obiecuję, że jeszcze nie raz zobaczymy się. Żegnajcie i bądźcie zdrowi kochani. Harold: Ale ty masz podejście do ludzi. W historii świata bywały przypadki, że naprawdę dobrzy władcy kiedy chcieli zrezygnować z władzy, to poddani potrafili mu grozić widłami, żeby sprawował władzę do śmierci. Heather: Co to ma znaczyć? Zdejmijcie mnie stąd! Peter: Miałaś ten hak zaczepić na którymś z facetów. Nellie: <.śmiech.> Ona była najbliżej. Heather: Przestańcie się śmiać i zdejmijcie mnie! Heather: Wy....wy....WY DRANIE! Peter: Ciężko ci idzie przeklinanie. Dranie...przeklinanie...ZRYMOWAŁEM! Chris: Uwaga! Mam dla was ważny komunikat! Wasze drużyny od teraz zostają oficjalnie rozwiązane! Każde z was będzie teraz działać na własną rękę! Dodatkowo do gry powraca Izzy! Izzy: WUHU! Izzy znowu będzie mogła się zabawić! Nellie: Brawo kumpelo! Chris: Czekają was zadania, które będziecie musieli wykonywać indywidualnie, bądź w parach. Wyzwanie będzie zależało od mojego humoru. A na razie dziewczęta przeniosą się do domku Wojowników, a chłopcy zamieszkają w domku Łotrzyków. Chłopcy: CO? Peter: Po tym jak przyzwyczaiłem się do tej ciekawej okolicy mam mieszkać w jakiejś ruderze na bagnach? Za co? Chris: W tej chwili mamy w grze jedną dziewczynę więcej. Liczby decydują o wielu ważnych czynnikach. A tak przy okazji...Chef czeka na was w Chriserenium. Macie się u niego wstawić za godzinę. A teraz zmieniajcie swoje udomowienia. Ale już! Brigette: Ahh....Jakie tu świeże powietrze. Czuję się znacznie lepiej. Nellie: Teraz mamy też lepszą okazje do poznania się. Co lubisz? Co jadasz na śniadanie? Jaki masz rozmiar buta? Często spóźniasz się do szkoły? Brigette: Em..... Elion: Nellie. Spokojnie. Nie wszystko na raz. Może zacznijmy od zainteresowań? Brigette: Właśnie. Powiedzcie, co was interesuje. Peter: Jak wy dajecie radę żyć w takich warunkach? Czemu właściwie, nie zrobiliście tu porządku? Nie chciało wam się? Martinez: Po prostu nie było czasu. Zawsze coś stawało nam na drodze do podjęcia kroków. Peter: Słuchaj. Skoro już tu jestem, to nie zamierzam puszczać pawia za każdym razem, kiedy z tych bagien jakieś opary wylecą. Na dodatek w tym domku cuchnie jak w jakimś nieumytym sedesie! Harold: Popieram Petera. Kiedy skończy się to zadanie, spróbujemy trochę tu wysprzątać. Cody: Masz jakiś pomysł? Harold: I to nie jeden. (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Harold: Wcześniej byłem kapitanem mojej drużyny, ale i tak najczęściej rządzili Dominica albo Martinez. Ostatnie zadanie też dobrze rozegrałem i dlatego wygraliśmy.'' ''-------'' Trent: Ciekawe, o czym tak rozmawiają. Martinez: Pewnie babskie gadanie. Katie: Marti. Powiedz mi coś. Martinez: Dla ciebie Martinez! I nie! Nie lubię cię! Katie: Ciekawa jestem, czemu ty się zadajesz z Heather. Ona.... Martinez: Nie będę z tobą rozmawiać! Już tyle razy mi się naprzykrzyłaś ze swoją tłustą dziewczyną, że mam was dosyć. Katie: To moja NPDKŻ.... Martinez: Nie wiem co to znaczy, ale nie cuduj mi tu. Katie: Ehh.... (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Katie: Teraz mam już pewność, że Martinez nie jest kimś, kogo mogłabym wziąć za chłopaka. Słyszysz Sadie? Nazwał cię tłustą. Ty też go nie interesujesz. <.zła.> On woli Heather!'' ''-------'' Chef: Znowu spóźnieni! Macie ciężka robotę do wykonania! Zawsze co miesiąc jest wielkie sprzątanie miasta! Ten dzień jest dziś, ale sprawa wygląda w taki sposób, że wy! Wy macie sprzątać! Ja wami będę kierował! Macie wysprzątać miast na błysk! Będę was oceniał! Ci, którzy najlepiej się spiszą, zyskają nietykalność! Miotły, mopy w dłoń! Robić wielkie sprzątanie! JUŻ! Chef: Grzebiecie się z tą robotą! Główny tara powinien już być dawno wysprzątany! Macie się starać! Ej ty! Czarny! Co ty odwalasz? Peter: Te kafelki są niepoprzyklejane. Łatwiej te brudy pod nie wsadzić. Chef: JA CI DAM POD KAFELKI! SPRZĄTAJ NORMALNIE! Peter: Matka musi być ***** z ciebie dumna. Chef: Moja matka była wspaniałą osobą. Nellie: Miałam wtedy czternaście lat. Były wakacje i jedziemy na dawno przeze mnie oczekiwaną wycieczkę. A tu krach! Wypadek. Na szczęście nikomu nic się nie stało, ale samochód był rozwalony. Resztę wycieczki mieliśmy na piechotę. Izzy: Nie mogliście wrócić do domu? Chciało wam się łazić? Nellie: Do punku końcowego mieliśmy jeszcze pięćdziesiąt kilometrów, a z powrotem osiem razy tyle. Brigette: '''Masz strasznie ciekawe życie. Ja jestem surferką i większość życia spędzam razem z delfinami. '''Nellie: Ja jeszcze nie widziałam na żywo delfinów jak ty. Zwykle widywałam je tylko w telewizji. Izzy: A ja pamiętam, jak pierwszy raz widziałam delfina. Czułam się jak na rodeo. Brigette: Dosiadałaś delfina? Izzy: Nie. To on dosiadł mnie. Cody: Ale ta robota jest nudna....ahh....plecy mnie rozbolały. Elion: Powiedz mi coś? Często sprzątasz swój pokój? Cody: Zwykle w weekendy. Inaczej nie mam czasu Harold: '''Słuchajcie. Chefa tu nie ma, to może odpoczniemy chwilę? Spójrzcie na to uzdrowisko. Wykąpiemy się, nabierzemy sił i wracamy do pracy. '''Elion: No nie wiem. A jeśli nagle wpadnie i zobaczy, że leniuchujemy? Cody: Zamknie się drzwi. I tak nikogo tu nie ma. Elion: '''Jak dobrze. '''Harold: Widzicie? Nabierzemy sił i możemy pracować dalej. Szkoda, że nie ma tu z nami Leshawny. (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Elion: Szkoda, że w prawdziwym świecie nigdy nie byłam w prawdziwym uzdrowisku. Na dzisiejsze czasy muszą być tam jeszcze lepsze warunki wypoczynku.'' ''-------'' Martinez: Mogę tu wymyć? Dzięki. Teraz tutaj. Dzięki. Chef: No. Całkiem nieźle sobie radzisz. Martinez: E tam. Staram się, ale ważne, że robię postępy. Prawda? Chef: Pewnie. Masz u mnie kolejny plus. Peter: Ty jesteś Katie? Ty i ta druga mi się mylicie. Tamta to Katie, czy Sadie? Katie: Nie. Ja jestem Katie. Peter: Aha. Dziwne jesteście. Czemu ubieracie się tak samo. No ty to jeszcze wyglądasz jak należy w tym kostiumie, ale ta druga, to aż strach. Takie ciuchy to są przeznaczone dla chudych pań, a te co ma Sadie to tak rozciągnęła, że nie wiadomo, czy pęknie i wszystkich oślepi. Katie: O czym ty gadasz? Peter: Wy jesteście siostrami? Katie: To by było zbyt piękne, żeby było prawdziwe. Peter: Jau! Czyli jesteście homo-parą! Katie: NIE! Peter: Dobra. Nie denerwuj się. Rany. Trent: Wy się obijacie? Cody: Uff....To tylko Trent. Trent: Chef tu idzie! Jeszcze was zabije! Harold: Lepiej wracajmy do pracy. Martinez: A poza tym jeszcze powinno się dodać trochę cynamonu, a wtedy danie pierwsza klasa. Chef: Świetny pomysł. Muszę to zapamiętać. Elion: <.szeptem.> Dlatego ja owinęłam bluzę w ten sposób, bo jeszcze wokół piersi miałabym mokro i wydałoby się. Cody: Zapamiętam to do końca życia. (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Martinez: A myślałem, że nic mnie nie rozbawi. Ci dwaj posikali się ze strachu przed Chefem. Ja mu gadam różne komplementy, żeby zapunktować i na pewno wygram.'' ''-------'' Izzy: Posąg będzie aż lśnił! Brigette: Tylko nie spadnij! Izzy: Wszystko gra! Nellie: Jak będziesz potrzebować pomocy, to mnie zawołaj! Brigette: Może lepiej nie idź, bo jeszcze sama zrobisz sobie krzywdę. Nellie: Nie martw się o mnie. Wszystko będzie dobrze.......KOT! Nellie: A KYSZ! Niedobry kotek! Fuj. (Pokój zwierzeń) Nellie: '''Lubię zwierzęta, ale nie lubię tego, co zazwyczaj zostawiają.....Fuj! ''-------'' '''Peter: Rety. Zmachałem się. Hmm.....te środki do czyszczenia podpowiedziały mi coś. Katie! Daj mi te mydełka, czy co to jest. Dzięki. Narka! Katie: O! Jaka fajna piłka. Katie: To się wytrze, to się wytrze, to się wytrze! Tak! E? Chris: Więc tak. Według wyników, które zostały podsumowane. Największą część miasta wysprzątały Brigette, Izzy oraz Nellie. To one dzisiaj wygrywają! Nellie: TAK! Brigette: Udało nam się! Izzy: JUHU! Chris: Pozostali też spisywali się nieźle. Najgorzej jednak pracowali Cody, Harold i Elion. Wysprzątali tylko łaźnię i kawałek tarasu. Cody: O rany! Chef: Chris. Brakuje jednej osoby. Chris: Znowu? Katie: UCIEKAJCIE! Chef: Ten żart wcale nie był śmieszny! Teraz całe miast będzie w mydlinach! Przez następny tydzień sami sobie znajdujecie jedzenie! BASTA! Zawodnicy: O NIE! ---- Chris: Dzisiaj widzimy się w komplecie moi drodzy. Od teraz wasze głosy decydują o wszystkim. Kto zostaje, kto odchodzi, kto gra dalej, kto ma przechlapane. Wasze głosy decydują teraz o każdym z was. Zostanie was dziesiątka, a jedna osoba uda się do Jaskini Rzeczywistości i już zakończy karierę bohatera lub bohaterki Artemize tu i teraz!........................Dzięki wygranej w zadaniu bezpieczne są Brigette, Nellie i Izzy. Nellie: Mniam. Ten sok jest chyba coraz smaczniejszy. Chris: '''Trzy rozdane, siedem do końca. Następną osobą, która jest bezpieczna jest.............Peter! Następnych na liście mam..........Cody'ego i Harolda. Jeszcze tylko cztery osoby będą bezpieczne............Trent i Elion. '''Elion: Ufff....... Chris: Kolejną osobą, która zostaje jest......Heather. Heather: Tak! Jestem bezpieczna. Chris: A ostatnią miksturę, którą tu trzymam, oddaję w ręce............................................................................Martineza! Martinez: Super! Nellie, Brigette i Izzy: Katie odpada? Chris: Głosowało na nią ponad połowa osób. Czy to takie dziwne? Peter: A szkoda. Fajnie się z tobą rozmawiało. Jak tam wrócisz, to pozdrów Sadie ode mnie. Katie: Jasne. Pozdrowię. Albo już teraz cię słyszała. Narka wszystkim. Świetnie się bawiłam. Nellie: Peter. Czy jest coś o czym powinnam wiedzieć? Peter: Wyluzuj. To że ją polubiłem, to nie znaczy, że......E tam! Chodź tu! Peter: Teraz wiesz, o co chodziło? Nellie: Jasne. Harold: Chłopaki. Chodźmy zająć się domem. Urządzimy go tak, że zrobi się dużo milej. Trent: Mamy te mydełka. Przydadzą się! Chris: Nie! NIE! One są do czyszczenie Chriserenium! Oddajcie je.......A z resztą i tak mnie nie posłuchają. Chef: Mam ich ukarać dodatkowo? Chris: Rób jak chcesz, a ja pożegnam się na dziś z widzami i zapraszam do oglądania naszego show. Czy teraz, kiedy nie ma drużyn, zawodnicy przestaną sobie na wzajem ufać? Czy powstaną nowe sojusze? Trzeba się dowiedzieć, a na to jest tylko jedno rozwiązanie. Po prostu oglądajcie nas w Fantasy....Totalnej....PORAŻKI! Kategoria:Odcinki Fantasy Totalnej Porażki